Forgive and Forget
by amianfreak19
Summary: "Forgive and forget." "How do you expect me to forgive and forget this?" Hamilton and Sinead talking about the incident at the Franklin Institute. One-shot.


**Hey, everybody! **

**My brain is filled to the brim with ideas for Amian stories, but I finally came up with a Hamead story! Yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not The 39 Clues.**

**~Megan~**

Sinead was sitting in a chair on the patio, watching the sunset.

She needed to escape the chaotic Cahill family for a few minutes. The commotion was finally getting to her. The fresh air felt good and was very different from the stuffy living room.

There was a slight breeze blowing, blowing back her hair. It made her feel relaxed and blissful. So blissful that she felt like laughing.

That's what her favorite kind of weather was when she was little. A sunset and a slight breeze. When she was younger and felt the breeze blowing softly on her face, she _would _laugh. It made her feel so happy.

That was before all of this—trouble.

Sinead was enjoying the serene panorama when she heard panting.

She turned her head and saw Hamilton, returning from his daily seven mile run.

Hamilton plopped down into the chair next to her. His eyes were closed, and his face was dripping of sweat. Sinead could still hear his breathing, deep and showing exhaustion.

"Hey, Hamilton."

His eyelids slowly lifted, revealing his green eyes, with which he looked at Sinead.

"Hey, Starling. Didn't see you there."

He looked away and there was a moment of silence as they both watched the sunset.

"Hamilton? You know that you can Sinead."

"Oh. Right. Sinead."

There a much longer and more awkward silence. That was what most of their conversations were like. Brief greetings and an awkward silence. They both had things to say, but it was hard for them to actually say them. It was as if there was some barrier between them, making it harder and harder for them to communicate.

Hamilton ceased looking at the sunset for a moment. Instead, he looked at Sinead.

He was very perplexed. That evening, she was wearing a tank top. It wasn't unusual for most people, because it was summer.

But it was unusual for Sinead. Sinead _never _wore tank tops. She _always_ wore long sleeved shirts. It was obviously so that she could cover her arms. But she didn't cover her arms because she wanted to block out the cold. She covered her arms because there was something on her arms that she didn't like people to see.

Since her arms were bare, that 'something' was very visible.

Her arms were lined with scars. Large, permanent scars. He winced just looking at them.

"Sinead?"

She turned her head and looked at him.

"Yes?"

He began to twiddle his thumbs. A new bead of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"You have to know how sorry I am for all that I did to you. I didn't mean t-"

Sinead turned away and interrupted him.

"Yeah, I know."

Hamilton's spirits uplifted.

"So you accept my apology?"

She looked down and thought for a moment.

"No."

Hamilton sighed.

"You know how sorry I am. You know how bad I feel. Why can't you just accept my apology?"

Sinead sighed and watched the sunset for a few more moments.

"It's just—hard, you know? It caused us to go through so much pain. It's changed our lives. A lot."

Hamilton kept on staring at her, feeling the words rip him apart.

"Forgive and forget."

Sinead turned sharply and glared at him. She wanted to explode on him, let out the feelings of anger that were contained inside of her for so long. Forgive and forget? How did he expect her to do that? Her brother, Ned, had frequent and painful headaches because of the explosion that he caused. Heck, her brother, Ted, was _blind _because of what Hamilton did! And Sinead…she had…

Sinead looked down at her arms and instantly forgot about yelling at him. Whenever she looked at her scars, she felt insecure. She felt like disappearing and crawling under a rock. Everyone always stared at her as if she were a freak. They didn't see her for her. They just saw her for the imperfections carved into her skin. It brought her so much agony.

"How do you expect me to forgive and forget this?" Sinead said quietly, still looking at her scars.

Hamilton put his bulky hand on her arm, causing her to blush. She looked up and gazed directly into his eyes.

"Because I'm sorry. Because I care."

She wanted to believe him. She really did. She wanted to forgive him. But how could she forgive him for something that was so cruel?

Sinead broke out of his grip. She stood up and turned away from him. Instead, she looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry- but I have to go."

Sinead ran into the house.

Hamilton watched her until she was out of his sight.

After staring at the door for a few seconds, he rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair.

He stood up and walked inside, hoping to find Sinead.

**~Megan~**

Sinead ran into the living room and found Amy sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Sinead!"

Amy observed Sinead.

"Sinead? What's wrong? You seem upset."

Sinead took a deep breath and sat next to Amy.

"Hamilton. He apologized."

Amy's face lit up and broke into a smile.

"You finally forgave him?"

Sinead gave her a look, which told Amy that she was confused.

"No, I didn't apologize. Were you expecting me to?"

Amy sighed.

"Sinead, he is _so _sorry for what he did to you. Every time that I mention you, he tells me about how big of a mistake he made when he caused the explosion at the Franklin Institute. I've heard _everything _about it. He is genuinely sorry. Very, _very _sorry."

Sinead stared at Amy in shock. Hamilton Holt said this?

At that moment, Hamilton walked into the room.

"Oh. Hi, guys."

Hamilton and Sinead stared at each other.

Amy glanced at Hamilton, and then glanced at Sinead.

"Um… I'll leave you two alone."

Amy stood and walked pass Hamilton, into the kitchen.

Hamilton and Sinead were still staring at each other.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Sinead cleared her throat.

"Not at all."

Hamilton walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sinead.

Hamilton stared at Sinead and she looked into her lap.

"Sinead?"

Sinead looked up from her lap and then looked directly at him.

"Yes?"

"I-I-" he stuttered. He looked into his lap.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry. You say that you and your brothers go through a lot of pain. But you don't know how much pain I go through. I wait day after day, hoping that you'll forgive me. I have nightmares almost every night thinking about what I did to you. I can still remember the day of the incident. I can still hear the muffled screams as the roof collapsed and crushed you. I wanted to run in and save you, I really did. If you don't forgive me, at least know all of this."

She gaped at him, but quickly closed her mouth.

"Hamilton?"

He looked up at her.

"I never knew that that was how you felt about the incident."

He nodded, wanting her to go on.

"I guess I was just too upset about the whole thing to notice. I'd just like to say,"

She put her hand on top of his, making him blush.

"It's okay. I-I forgive you."

His face broke into a grin.

They both looked down, noticing that their hands were still touching. Sinead and Hamilton blushed. Sinead quickly withdrew her hand. They both looked up at each other.

"Hey, are you feeling hungry?" Hamilton asked.

Sinead's stomach growled.

"A bit."

Hamilton laughed.

"Come on, let's get something to eat from the kitchen."

They both stood up and walked towards the kitchen, talking as if none of this had ever happened.

**~Megan~**

**Well, there it is! What did you think? Yeah, I know, it's terribly cliché. And rushed. And awful. Oh, well.**

**I looked up Hamilton on The 39 Clues Wiki, and it said that he had green eyes. I always imagined him with blue. I can't really imagine him with green...  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**~Megan**


End file.
